Lucinda Saves the Day
by Niagara14301
Summary: "Lucinda Saves the Day" is a story featuring Lucinda as a child. In this story, Lucinda rescues a baby when tragedy strikes and earns the gratitude of the village.


Lucinda Saves the Day - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Lucinda Saves the Day**

Note: this story is set after "An Act of Kindness", with Lucinda and her friends as children.

**An emergency**

Lucinda, Sofia, Ruby, and Jade were having fun playing in the Dunwitty village square. Suddenly, the four heard some commotion coming from a street a few blocks away.

"What was that?" Sofia asked.

At that point, the four saw people running toward where the commotion was coming from.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look good" Jade remarked.

"We should see what's going on" Lucinda suggested.

Lucinda, Sofia, Ruby, and Jade rushed toward the commotion. As soon as they got close, they saw a house with some smoke coming out of it.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard a woman screaming "My baby! My baby!".

"Where's your baby?" a man asked the woman.

"Up there!" the woman cried out, pointing to an upstairs window.

At that point, the downstairs area of the house was on fire, making entry into the house impossible. Lucinda, without a second's hesitation, waved her wand over her head, and disappeared.

"Lucinda!" Sofia, Ruby, and Jade cried out.

Lucinda quickly appeared in the baby's room located on the second floor of the house. The upstairs was already starting to fill with smoke. Lucinda heard the baby crying, and followed the crying to a crib where the baby was laying. Lucinda then picked up the baby.

"It's alright, little one" Lucinda smiled. "I have you".

The smoke was getting worse. Lucinda, while holding the baby, waved her wand over her head, and disappeared from the room. Lucinda and the baby then appeared outside of the house.

"My baby!" the woman cried with happiness as she rushed over and took the baby from Lucinda. The woman hugged the baby, then looked at Lucinda. "Bless you" the woman said to Lucinda while crying tears of joy.

"Is there anybody else in the house?" Lucinda asked while lightly coughing.

"No" the woman answered.

Lucinda then pointed her wand at the house. The house was then covered in a layer of ice. In a few minutes, the ice melted, putting out the fire in the process.

A man walked over to Lucinda. "Come over here and sit down" the man gently said as he walked Lucinda over to the curb. "Just relax".

"Are you alright?" Sofia asked with concern as she, Ruby, and Jade rushed over.

"I think so" Lucinda answered.

"Just give her a few minutes" the man said to Sofia, Ruby, and Jade.

Lucinda's parents then ran up.

"Are you alright, Lucinda?" Lucinda's father asked with concern.

"I think I'll be okay" Lucinda replied.

"Thank God!" Lucinda's mother exclaimed with happiness.

The woman with the baby then walked over and looked at Lucinda's mother and father. "Your daughter saved my baby's life" the woman started. "If it wasn't for your daughter, my baby might well be dead now".

Lucinda's mother and father smiled with pride.

"Your daughter is a little angel" the woman smiled.

The man who had helped Lucinda to the curb then looked at Lucinda's mother and father. "You should have your daughter checked out, just to be safe".

"We will" Lucinda's father answered.

As Lucinda's father helped Lucinda to her feet, everybody clapped for Lucinda. Lucinda's mother and father, along with Sofia, Ruby, and Jade, walked Lucinda to the nearby hospital.

**At the hospital**

"Your going to be fine, young lady" a doctor said to Lucinda after examining her.

"Then we can take her home?" Lucinda's mother asked.

"Yes" the doctor smiled.

Lucinda and her parents walked out into the waiting room where Sofia, Ruby, and Jade were waiting.

"Lucinda's going to be fine" Lucinda's father smiled at Sofia, Ruby, and Jade.

Lucinda and her parents, along with Sofia, Ruby, and Jade, walked outside where a group of people were waiting. Upon seeing Lucinda, the group of people started clapping.

"How's Lucinda?" a woman in the group wanted to know.

"She's going to be just fine" Lucinda's mother smiled.

A man then walked up to Lucinda. It was Edgar Napier, Mayor of Dunwitty.

"Lucinda" Mayor Napier started, "we would be honored if you and your parents would come to a special ceremony tomorrow at 2PM at the Village Hall. We'd like to honor you for your heroic actions today".

"I didn't do all that much" Lucinda blushed.

"We would be honored" Lucinda's father smiled.

"Then it's settled" Mayor Napier smiled. "See you tomorrow".

As Lucinda walked from the hospital with her parents, Sofia, Ruby, and Jade, the group again clapped.

"What a fine young lady" a man commented about Lucinda.

"She's a precious little angel" a woman commented about Lucinda.

Sofia put her arm around Lucinda. "They love you" Sofia smiled.

**The ceremony**

It was now the next day. Shortly before 2PM, Lucinda and her parents walked into the Dunwitty Village Hall.

"Hello!" A woman greeted them with a smile. "Everybody is waiting for you in the council chambers".

"Everybody?" Lucinda blushed.

"Yes, sweetheart" the woman answered with a smile. "We're all so proud of you".

The woman, Lucinda, and Lucinda's parents then walked into the council chambers. Mayor Napier and a large group of people were assembled. Among the people were Lucinda's class mates from elementary school, including Ruby, Jade, Meg, and Peg. Next to Ruby, Jade, Meg, and Peg was Sofia. Everybody clapped as Lucinda walked into the council chambers.

Mayor Napier then walked up to Lucinda with a small black box. "As Mayor of Dunwitty, it is my very great honor to present to you the key to the village for your act of bravery".

"Thank you" Lucinda smiled as everybody started clapping.

"I understand your a Buttercup scout?" Mayor Napier asked Lucinda as Sofia, Ruby, Jade, Meg, and Peg walked up.

"Yes, sir" Lucinda answered.

Mayor Napier then motioned somebody to come into the room. It was Mrs. Hanshaw, wearing her Buttercup troop leader uniform.

"Lucinda, please step forward" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled.

Lucinda stepped forward.

"Lucinda", Mrs. Hanshaw started, "it is my great honor to award you the Buttercup special medal for lifesaving". Mrs. Hanshaw then put the medal around Lucinda's neck. "You've made us all very proud" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled.

Everybody in the room clapped. Mayor Napier then opened the doors to an adjoining room.

"We've set up some food and drink in the other room" Mayor Napier announced. "Please, help yourselves".

Everybody went into the other room and had a good time eating, and talking to one another. At one point, a man and woman walked up to Lucinda. The woman was the mother of the baby which Lucinda had rescued.

"My wife and I wanted to thank you for rescueing our baby daughter" the man said. "We're so greatful to you".

"Thank you so very much" the woman smiled at Lucinda.

Lucinda's parents then walked over.

"You have a fine daughter" the man smiled at Lucinda's parents.

"Thank you" Lucinda's father smiled back.

**At Enchancia Castle**

It was now early evening that Friday. At Enchancia Castle, King Roland had arranged an informal dinner party for Lucinda and her parents.

"To Lucinda - our heroine" King Roland said as he raised his glass.

"To Lucinda" everybody said as they raised their glasses.

Lucinda smiled bashfully.

"Lucinda's a fine young lady" Queen Miranda remarked to Lucinda's parents.

"Thank you, Queen Miranda" Lucinda's mother smiled.

Everybody had a good time enjoying a fine meal, and having a pleasant conversation. Lucinda would be staying overnight at the castle since her and Sofia had a Buttercup nature walk the next day.

"We'll see you when you get back" Lucinda's father smiled.

"Have fun" Lucinda's mother smiled.

The next morning, Sofia and Lucinda, dressed in their Buttercup uniforms, walked down to the castle courtyard. As Sofia and Lucinda entered the courtyard, they were met by King Roland and Queen Miranda.

"Hello, girls" King Roland greeted with a smile. "You both look nice today".

"Thank you" Sofia and Lucinda smiled.

"The two of you have everything?" Queen Miranda asked.

"Yes, Mom" Sofia smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Queen Miranda" Lucinda smiled.

"You two need a ride?" Roland asked.

"It's just a short walk away" Sofia said. "We'll be okay".

"I know" Roland smiled. "I said I wouldn't worry about you being a Buttercup. I know your more than capable of looking after yourself out there".

"Thank you, Dad" Sofia smiled as she and Roland hugged.

Miranda and Lucinda smiled at the touching scene.

"You two have fun" Miranda smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

Sofia and Lucinda happily walked out of the courtyard on their way to meet Mrs. Hanshaw and the other Buttercups.

"I'm so looking forward to our nature walk through Peppertree Forest" Sofia said with joy.

"I love the forest" Lucinda smiled. "I'm really looking forward to this".

It was going to be a fine day.


End file.
